


Простая попытка

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cannibalism, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Violence, fandom Antagonists 2020, зомбивёрс, каннибализм, насилие, смерть главных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Зомби можно убить, но Стив Роджерс - не обычный зомби.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Простая попытка

Очень хотелось есть. Потому Стив и ожил, если это, конечно, могло считаться жизнью: дыра в его груди никуда не делась, а земля, небрежно набросанная поверх флага, ставшего ему саваном, давила сверху, как гигантская ладонь.

Оттуда же, сверху, слабо доносились характерные звуки побоища, и Стив, скрипя песком на зубах, принялся рыть. Голод делался всё сильнее — он не мог даже припомнить дня, когда мучился бы им больше. Не в Бруклине, где каждый кусок был наперечёт, не в армии, где пайка вечно не хватало. Вот разве что под вита-лучами, запертый в капсуле установки — только там, пожалуй, было похоже. Словно каждая клетка, каждая жилка, каждая крошечная частица его тела выла, царапалась и кусалась, пытаясь захватить то, в чём нуждалась больше всего.

Еда! Пища! Мясо! Любой ценой, немедленно!

Рычание рвало глотку, во рту стоял вкус крови, дразнивший ещё больше — и Стив, едва выбравшись из могилы, повёл вокруг глазами и втянул в себя восхитительный парной запах свежей смерти. Кладбище походило на место массовой казни: зелёный газон взрыт и залит кровью, ряды белых стульев — рассеяны и сметены, как неудачливое войско, и там и сям, дополняя ещё недавно идиллический пейзаж, лежали тела.

Падаль. Сойдёт только на самый крайний случай. Стив рыкнул и выбрался из могилы, слыша, как за спиной осыпается не успевшая слежаться земля. Кто-то слабо застонал неподалёку, и этот простой звук словно выключил в нём остатки сознания: очнулся Стив уже над добычей, совершенно не помня, как до неё дошёл. Разрытая могила осталась далеко позади, в стороне маячила догорающая машина, въехавшая в высокую кованую ограду кладбища, страшно воняло бензином и гарью, смертью и дерьмом, и поверх всей этой вони тянулся сладкий, нестерпимо притягательный запах живого тела.

Пока ещё живого.

Мальчишке на вид было лет двадцать. Стив особенно не присматривался — что-то случилось не то с глазами, не то с ним самим, и он теперь видел окружающее клочками, отдельными кадрами. Неловко вывернутые ноги, одна — босая, вторая — в кроссовке с яркой подошвой. Рана на бедре: словно кто-то разводил на палитре охру, потом киноварь, потом кармин, и поверх всего этого безобразия выдавил пару мазков белил. Кровь почти остановилась, сосуды спались, вся трава под пареньком была словно отлакирована алым, но он ещё жил и, как Стив убедился немедленно, всё ещё находился в сознании — каким-то чудом, не иначе.

Жестоким, непрошеным чудом, хотя что Стив мог знать о болевом шоке? Разве что теперь, когда сам горел в похожем огне, подыхая и пуская слюну от всепоглощающего голода, не оставлявшего пространства ни для морали, ни для сочувствия, ни даже для попыток придумать что-нибудь.

Мясо!

Мальчишка зашевелился, когда Стив над ним навис. Дёрнул слабой рукой, выронив из неё ремень, из которого, как видно, пытался соорудить жгут, прежде чем боль и беспамятство лишили его шанса, обрекая на смерть, уставился на Стива совершенно чёрными, затёкшими кровью глазами и открыл рот.

— ...а-пта-ан… ме-ри-ка, — буквально по слогам выдавил он и, поражая Стива живучестью, прибавил тягучее, — сэ-э-эр…

Стив перегрыз ему горло. Толчок крови в пересохший рот был совсем слабым и неубедительным, но какая, к чёрту, разница — не вампирами же человечество пугали с самого момента прорыва. Нет, в сводках было совсем другое: гниющий труп, прибитый ласковыми волнами прямиком к золотистому гавайскому пляжу, вспышка безумия в богом забытом городке богом забытого штата — Мэн, кажется, хотя Стив не мог бы поручиться, — массовое убийство в дорогой закрытой школе. Три дня тому назад всё ещё казалось нормальным: просто ещё один кризис, даже не самый страшный и уж точно не оригинальный, но за эти три дня изменилось всё, весь мир. И он сам.

Кровь перестала течь, но Стив грыз и грыз, утоляя голод. Хрустящая кольчатая трубка трахеи, сладкая длинная мышца, уходившая к ключице, узкая мальчишеская грудь, стремительно остывавшее нутро, до которого Стив добрался поразительно быстро. Он зарылся как мог глубоко, гонясь за ускользающим, истончающимся следом жизни, вгрызся в сердце и оторвался от трупа только после того, как запахом падали больно ударило в нос.

Голод притих на мгновение, только чтобы въесться в него с новой силой, и Стив, рассерженно рыча, повёл глазами по сторонам. Мальчишки было мало, ему срочно нужно было ещё что-нибудь… кто-нибудь. И не издыхающий, а живой, чтобы хватило на подольше.

Мимо проковыляла женщина в когда-то дорогом бизнес-костюме, и Стив рванул было к ней, но тут же и остановился: она была такой же, как он сам, даже мысль о том, чтобы сожрать её, вызывала отторжение. Подбородок у неё весь был залит кровью, белая шёлковая блузка прилипла к груди. Выглядело это так, словно женщина крайне неаккуратно ела спелую клубнику — может, горстями, а может, стоя на четвереньках, прямо с грядки. Стив знал лучше, разумеется: клубника была ни при чём. Он обтёр собственное лицо, смахнул приставшие ошмётки и пошёл назад, к собственной могиле.

Забыть в ней свой щит — это надо было ухитриться. Если бы не голод, Стив никогда бы так не поступил, но тот вёл его, да что там, тащил его с всепобеждающей силой потока, и только на короткий миг Стив сумел ужаснуться: надо же, оставил щит в могиле. Кто бы его ни хоронил, а Стив был бы ему благодарен, если б ещё мог испытывать это чувство — оказаться мёртвым и безоружным было бы куда хуже, чем просто мёртвым.

Хороший вопрос: отчего он мёртв? Вспомнить не получалось. Была толпа, наглухо забитая пробкой улица, истерический визг клаксонов и сирен, крики людей, тяжёлое горячее дыхание стиснутой толпы, несколько копов, пытающихся разобрать творящийся хаос на составляющие, и они с Клинтом помогали, как могли, а могли неплохо… но потом что-то случилось, что — никак не получалось уловить.

Щит нашёлся почти сразу, стоило только спрыгнуть в яму. Стив вытащил его, исцарапанный до металла, смёл песок и грязь, уставился на несомненные следы зубов. Чьих — он не знал. Может, и его собственных. Голод принялся прогрызать в нём дыры с новой силой, и вслед за этим мучением вспыхнуло режущее, металлически-острое: белое лицо в брызгах свежей крови, мёртвое маленькое тело у него на руках, острый вкус крови, короткий отчаянный выдох…

“Стив! О господи, Стив!"

Вкус кожи: болезненно-сладкий, восхитительный. Дикие глаза совсем рядом, горячее дыхание в шею, бешеные рывки — ближе, ближе, в самую глубину, до заполошно колотящегося сердца, и беспомощный хриплый стон, и собственное рычание… сколько раз Тони вот так гнулся в его руках, подставляя под зубы сладкое местечко между шеей и плечом — словно предчувствовал, словно знал заранее? Сколько раз они дорывались друг до друга, забывая обо всём? Как и раньше, отчаянная жажда резанула по телу, но тут же её снял и раздавил ни с чем не сравнимый голод, скрутил изнутри, сжигая и требуя. Стив отбросил ненужную случайную жертву, рванулся вперёд, рыча и мечтая только о том, чтобы добраться, дорваться до того единственного, кого всю жизнь хотел присвоить, взять целиком, окончательно, впитать без остатка…

Съесть. Он хотел съесть Тони, и тот был так близко, совсем рядом, вплотную, и эта натянутая мышца между шеей и плечом, эта сладкая, смуглая, вожделенная еда, показавшаяся в распяленной, как рот, расползшейся в стороны ткани...

...выстрел — как ком белого пламени. Комета, ударившая в грудь и пробившая Стива навылет. Так похожая на ту, что пробила весь мир навылет, на злую звезду, с которой всё началось.

Он стоял, задыхаясь и сжимая щит. Попытался, против всякой логики, заглянуть себе в грудь — может, и вправду насквозь. Тогда сквозь дыру был бы виден дурацкий зелёный газон и опрокинутая трибуна, размётанные в спешном бегстве цветы…

Его укусили, он изменился — если называть это так обтекаемо, как писали бюрократы в политкорректных официальных отчётах, — сожрал кого-то, что неудивительно сразу после трансформации, добрался до Тони, и тот его застрелил. Молодец, Тони. С ним Стив почти никогда не мог согласиться — и всегда мог на него положиться, и раз уж его похоронили, а не сожгли, облив бензином, и похоронили как героя…

— Тони, — пробормотал он. Это звучало как растянутое низкое “о-о-оони-и-и” — скорее, стон пополам с рычанием, чем имя. Как же Тони сумел его похоронить? Всех, кто менялся — к чёрту эвфемизмы, всех зомби, хотя это звучит как часть третьесортной голливудской ленты, — уничтожали, как только могли, и немедленно сжигали останки… но Тони смог отвоевать для него уважение даже после смерти. — О-о-они!

Голод, казалось, притих удивлённо, словно решил прислушаться к происходящему и обнаружил, что появился противник пострашней. Стив крепче сжал щит, словно это могло помочь сосредоточиться, отодвинуть потребность бежать, искать и рвать зубами — и довольно ясно сообразил, что Тони, без сомнения, занялся именно тем, чем они занимались всю жизнь. Спасением других. Если это так, то что бы сделал он сам, Стив?

“Сожрал бы их всех”, — тут же мелькнуло в гудящей голове. — “Еда! Сейчас же!”

Стив побрёл вперёд, соображая параллельно, что за Тони придётся погоняться. Тот мог отправиться куда угодно — в Трискелион, в Башню, через полмира на квинджете, а то и в любой из укреплённых бункеров Щ.И.Т.а, — и что он сделает, если, предположим, Стив каким-то чудом туда доберётся?

Пристрелит его снова, разумеется. Тони уже раз оказал ему эту услугу и вряд ли откажется повторить, раз уж прямого попадания ракетой в грудь оказалось недостаточно. Других зомби крупный калибр брал легко, лишая патологического посмертного существования, но Стив и при жизни отличался выносливостью — и вот, оказывается, сумел подняться снова. Кроме того, разве он намерен сдаться? Сейчас об этом думалось довольно просто — найти силы бывших союзников, выйти, дать парням прицелиться хорошенько и больше никогда не есть чужих сердец, — но что случится, когда он действительно увидит наставленные на него дула? Как скоро они с Тони снова встанут друг против друга?

Нога запнулась о что-то неприятно-мягкое, и Стив опустил взгляд. Свежий холм земли неподалёку от его собственной опустевшей могилы был сплошь засыпан розами, не успевшими увянуть. Оттенок был знакомый — как яркая кровь, бьющая толчками из разорванного горла, как гладкий горячий металл, как…

Земля под его ногами дрогнула и сдвинулась, заставив Стива отпрыгнуть. Что-то вертелось на краю сознания, но голод глушил всё, а ярость, ставшая постоянной спутницей, не давала ни секунды передышки, и он поднял щит, готовясь ударить.

Стальные пальцы словно выстрелили из-под земли и схватили Стива за лодыжку. Стиснули, дёрнули, грозя утащить за собой, и лишь каким-то чудом он сумел устоять на ногах — совсем ненадолго, впрочем. Земля полетела во все стороны, розы разлетелись веером, как кровь, что-то мягко и упруго толкнуло Стива в ступни, отшвырнуло прочь. Он тут же вскочил снова, рыча от чистой беспримесной ярости, но тут же и застыл, поражённый.

Маска Железного Человека была исцарапана, глазные щели сияли алым и голубым, и он лез из могилы упрямо и уверенно, разбрасывая землю, камни, щепки и ещё какую-то дрянь, неизвестно откуда взявшуюся.

Тони. Это был Тони. Значит, Стив всё-таки достал его тогда, и тот сумел уложиться в два часа от заражения до смерти, чтобы закончить дела, и теперь снова стоял перед ним, как стоял всегда: упрямо, неуступчиво, неотразимо. Стив схватил отлетевший в сторону щит, выпрямился, не желая отступать и не зная толком, что именно собирается сделать с Тони: убить? трахнуть? съесть? заставить подчиниться? Может даже принести ему добычу, ещё живую, подраненную, желанную? Отдать самое ценное… нет. Самое ценное, что было у Стива когда-то — живое, любящее сердце, — Тони разнёс на куски.

— Кэ-э-эп, — медленно и сипло произнёс Тони. Лицевой щиток отскочил вверх, обнажив лицо. Брызги крови всё ещё оставались на коже и казались странным узором — древней живописью на окаменевшей скуле. — Стив.

Стив шагнул снова. Теперь он мог чуять запах Тони: землю и кожу, рану и бальзамировочную жидкость, порох, разложение, машинную смазку и кровь, свернувшуюся в жилах. Тони тоже повёл носом и подобрался, несомненно, готовясь нападать.

— Как… — начал он, и Стив понял ещё одно: он ни за что не сможет ударить. Отбиться — да, но причинить вред ещё больший, чем он уже успел причинить Тони? Если бы не тот укус, если бы Тони воспринимал его как чужого и был настороже, если бы…

— Стой, — прохрипел он, понимая: нанниты. То, что для Стива сделала сыворотка, для Тони повторил плод его собственного гения. — Тони. Стой.

Перед глазами некстати вспыхнуло: маленькое детское лицо с почерневшим окровавленным ртом и дикими глазами, сбитые коленки под подолом когда-то голубого платья, и как она, эта девчонка, выскочила на него из-за перевёрнутого седана с трупом не успевшей отстегнуться женщины за рулём, и помчалась, тоненько рыча и щерясь, как впилась в него детскими пальцами-веточками, а он всё не мог ударить, не мог заставить себя ударить и только отбрасывал её снова и снова, пока она, рыча, кидалась вновь и вновь. Укуса он так и не ощутил: просто девочка как-то особенно ловко извернулась и вцепилась ему под колено, мелькнула на миг светлая голова с прыгающими кудряшками, и рефлексы тела оказались сильнее морали и даже сочувствия, а щит сам собой ушёл вниз, и тонкая шея хрустнула под ним.

Стив стоял над ней тогда, наверное, с минуту. Потом поднял на руки невесомое тело, и понёс её, жертву и доказательство его неспособности защитить всех, кто нуждался в защите и помощи — как клеймо, как горящий знак вины, как печать на сердце — самую тяжёлую и горькую из всех.

Самую ли? Теперь, глядя на Тони, он понимал, что тогдашняя вина была только слабой тенью теперешней. Убить ребёнка, пытаясь спастись самому, ужасно — но как тогда назвать чувство, с которым смотришь в глаза тому, кого заразил? Кого пытался сожрать и разорвать на части?

— Ле...кар...ство, — выговорил Стив, перекрикивая орущий в теле голод. До беспамятства оставалось немного, он сам это чувствовал: чёрная и багровая завеса должна была вот-вот опуститься, чудом сохранившаяся способность мыслить и вспоминать должна была отказать — может, навсегда, может — до жуткого момента сытости, означающей, что он, Стив Роджерс, зомби, убил ещё одного невинного. Убил и сожрал, и ничего не исправить. — Лабо...рато...

Самые простые слова, и те казались чудовищно трудными, но Тони остановился на полушаге и медленно опустил поднятые для удара стальные руки.

— Брюс, — сказал он сипло. — Р-разр-ррработка...

Стив кивнул. Когда всё началось, Брюс подвизался в клинике для бедных где-то в Азии, но вернулся домой, едва запахло жареным, и принялся работать сутки напролёт. Стив один-единственный раз успел побывать в его лаборатории на минус седьмом этаже Трискелиона и не хотел бы снова видеть длинные ряды герметичных камер, в которых метались, выли и рычали создания, недавно бывшие людьми. Если Брюс выжил, если сумел найти в бесконечном ряду образцов тот самый, нужный…

— Дойдём, — предложил он, понимая, что получит отказ. Зомби ненавидели всё сущее и друг друга, но почему-то сбивались в стаи, в каждой из которых тут же появлялся самопровозглашённый вожак, и каждый, кто покушался на главенство, убивал его или погибал. Ни о каком сотрудничестве и уж тем более взаимной помощи в этой жуткой пародии на семью не могло быть и речи, но сейчас он сам и Тони должны были объединить усилия — или проиграть бой голоду и зверству, буйствовавшим в крови: — Вместе.

Тони смотрел на него тяжело и основательно, и сине-красный язык медленно облизывал спёкшиеся губы. Успел ли Тони убить кого-нибудь, поесть хоть раз? А если нет — каким же чудовищным должен быть голод? Может, даже сильнее, чем тот, что сжигал Стива с каждой секундой сильней? Что, если Тони решит преодолеть омерзение и попробовать на зуб его самого — терять-то нечего?

Только бы не начать отбиваться. Стив шагнул назад, понимая, что это бессмысленно, что голод вот-вот возьмёт верх над ними обоими, и оба они сцепятся в последней и самой страшной из драк, и тогда…

Тони протянул ему руку. Стив был так занят борьбой с голодным беспамятством и яростью, грозившей заполонить его целиком, что не сразу понял, что это значит, и какое-то время просто смотрел на повёрнутую к нему ладонь. Крепкая, перечёркнутая свежим бескровным шрамом, она едва заметно подрагивала — Тони тоже сдерживался что было сил.

— Вместе, — повторил он. Стив видел его глаза, дикие и страшные глаза человека, умирающего от ужаса, голода и несбыточной надежды. — Кэп...

Стив схватил его руку, неприятно-холодную и ненормально мягкую, и сжал что было сил. Тони даже не поморщился — конечно, голод перекрывал все прочие ощущения, да и были ли они…

— Идём, — через силу выдавил Стив. Он знал, что путь будет нелёгким, даже адски трудным, что рано или поздно им — ему — придётся охотиться и убивать. И есть. Он ни за что не позволит Тони так замараться, он будет искать жертв сам, и если потребуется, силой заставит Тони есть, идти, жить, какой бы ужасной ни была эта посмертная жизнь. Он собирался позаботиться о Тони и знал, что не пожалеет об этом, даже если они не дойдут, или поиски окажутся безуспешными, или их обоих пристрелят на подступах к Трискелиону, на этот раз — надёжно и навсегда.

Стив знал, что дело того стоит, даже простая попытка.

— Идём, — хрипло подтвердил Тони и, не отпуская его руки, сделал первый шаг.


End file.
